Now You Notice Me?
by kage1586
Summary: MA Sakura was abducted, and washed back to the camp from the river. Why is Sasuke being a pest? Why is everyone giving him a hard time? Naruto is showing much interest in helping Sakura. And who is Ayame? Kakashi's old NinjaShinobi partner from the past?
1. A Night To Remember

_I do not own Naruto…this is a totally different mission…it's after Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto become full ninjas and their training is over. Just one final test. _

_-Ages have been altered to Naruto: 19, Sasuke: 19, Sakura: 18_

**Now You Notice Me?**

Kakashi walked in front as his three students followed closely behind.

"Man, are we there yet!" Naruto whined.

Sakura glared at him, "You're just making the trip longer, moron."

Sasuke sighed and kept walking. This was the group of idiots he'd been stuck with since day one. The only one he could stand was Kakashi, and even that was sometimes questionable. But after this test, he'd be free of them.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke and smiled, "What's your plans after the final?"

Sasuke shrugged and kept looking forward, how he couldn't stand her drooling over him.

Sakura frowned and then looked straight again. She couldn't even strike up a true conversation with Sasuke.

'How can she like him when he can't even look at her in the eye?' Naruto thought after witnessing yet another attempt Sakura made at Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't even mention to Sakura that he wished she'd at least give him half the respect she gave Sasuke.

Kakashi stopped and the others paused, looking at him. "We're here."

Naruto looked around. "This-is it! We hiked for ten days for this!"

Sakura smiled at the river in the middle of the forest. "Finally!" she ran over to the river, took off her sandals after she sat down and plopped her feet in the cool water. "That feels good."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked to Kakashi who almost seemed to admire Sakura's actions. "What now?"

Kakashi looked to Sasuke and gave his infamous grin, "We rest. As Naruto said, it has been ten days. We rest. We start training tomorrow at dawn." he walked over and leaned against a tall oak.

Sakura's feet went in and out of the current as Naruto watched her. "Weren't we supposed to meet someone?" Naruto asked, anxiously.

Kakashi nodded, "Tomorrow at dawn. She doesn't like unpunctuality."

Naruto blinked. "She doesn't like people being late." Sasuke clarified.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "I understand that, I just don't understand why it's a she!"

Sakura overheard and looked at them, almost hurt, "What's wrong with it being a she? Can't a she be strong too?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Sure, whatever you say."

Sakura frowned and looked back at the water. Naruto felt like an ass for saying such a thing. He walked over to Kakashi, "What's her name then?"

"Her name is Ayame but she goes by another name that you'd be more familiar with." Kakashi smirked, "One you would fear."

Sakura picked up her sandals and walked over to Kakashi and Naruto. "What is it?"

Kakashi, "She was once a shinobi. She didn't come with me on the venture that killed the ones I held dear."

Sakura and Naruto looked at him strangely, "You really know her?"

Kakashi nodded, "We go back some time ago."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged, "Then what's her name?" Naruto asked.

Sakura thought a moment, "A shinobi who isn't one anymore…who we'd fear."

"Kage." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura and Naruto looked at him and then back to Kakashi, "Really?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

Kakashi closed his eyes, "You're like the shadow, Ayame. Vanishing but never really gone."

Naruto thought a moment, "But shadows can't vanish."

Sasuke sighed, "It's an expression that is told in the folklore about her now. Shadows can't be touched and caught, neither can she."

"You are astoundingly acute." a feminine voice rang out over the trees.

The three trainees got into defense position as a woman, about 5'5 walked towards them. With arm and leg guards in place, her outfit was completed with a blue dress, slit up the sides with a tight belt around her waist. Not to mention her knee high boots and sword at her hip.

Kakashi stood, "Not right now, we're resting. Training begins tomorrow. We made a deal."

Sakura was the first to realize, "You are Ayame?"

Ayame smiled, flicking her auburn hair away from her green eyes, "You are more astute than that fickle child." she pointed to Sasuke who glared at her.

Naruto smirked, 'Finally, a girl that doesn't swoon over that twerp!'

Ayame looked to Naruto and brought her hand to her chin, almost in deep thought, "You may be strongest of the three."

Kakashi walked towards her, his eye never leaving her face. She looked up to him and smiled, "It has been far too long my friend."

"I'm only glad you were not in the ambush."

She smirked, "Che, if I was, no one woulda died." she crossed her arms and saw Kakashi's dropped face, "It was a jest Kakashi, no one could have done any better than you."

Naruto and the others looked at Ayame's serious face and then back to Kakashi. 'She holds him in very high respect…' Sasuke thought.

'I wonder who's stronger now…' Naruto wondered.

'How romantic!' Sakura smiled.

-----------

The night went on as Ayame and Kakashi spoke of things that happened while they were separated over the years.

Sakura listened to Naruto babble about who he thought was stronger.

"I bet it's Kakashi!"

"How?" Sakura muttered.

"He's…I don't know, she said he was the best right?"

"Sorta but Naruto…"

"But he clearly holds her in high respect…hmmm!" Naruto went back to pondering.

Sakura sighed and looked up at the trees, 'Why me?' she thought to herself.

Sasuke walked over from his meditation and looked at Kakashi smiling under his mask from something Ayame must have said. 'Hmm…' he thought a bit and walked away.

"And then, you won't believe it even if I told you, Shi!" Ayame giggled.

"C'mon, it can't be that bogus." Kakashi hadn't heard anyone call him Shi in a long time. Let alone, spoke so loosely.

For once, he felt safe with his surroundings. And at the same time, wanted to protect his surroundings on a more personal level.

Ayame drank a bit of her water and leaned over some to whisper out of the "kid's" hearing range, "All the girls started dancing on top of the bar and the men all but passed out. And that my dear Shi, is how we Shinobi took over the Hellswrath Saloon!"

It wasn't a war story, it was only a fun filled time she had enjoyed. She drank some more of her water and pointed to his side, "Seems you enjoyed the more naughty things in life. What's the matter, Shi? No girl good nuff?" she giggled.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, not around these parts." What he left out was that she was. And he knew she was way above him in every aspect in life.

She sobered up some, "Shi, when is the last time you honestly had some fun?"

He straightened up a bit, and nodded to his little ninjas, "Those kids over there." She looked at the three not-so-kids but knew what he meant, "Training them has been the most fun I've had in years."

Ayame turned to him and smiled, "That's what I love about you Shi." she paused and touched his shoulder, "You always had a bigger heart than anything." she brought her hand back and covered a yawn.

"You should rest Ayame, we all should. We have much to learn tomorrow. All of us." Kakashi said.

Ayame nodded and leaned against a tree, "Sweet slumber Shi."

"Nice dreams Ayame." he looked at her form and smiled a bit, she was so strong, everyone knew that. But not everyone knew her weaknesses like he did. Because they were sparring buddies all the way from their childhood to being shinobis, it really helped to know each other's weaknesses and keep opponents from finding them out. If one got too close to that knowledge, the other would defend and make a decoy move to alter the opponent. It's why when Kakashi and Ayame were alone, they were never really harmed.

Kakashi walked over to the three ninjas and looked at them all, "Sleep now, rest, we need our strength tomorrow. Ayame has quite a workout for you all."

Sakura and Naruto nodded and laid down on opposite sides of the small fire they made. Sasuke leaned his back against a tree and slept sitting up that night.

Kakashi watched till they all fell asleep and went back to Ayame and sat down on another side of the tree, barely a hand's sweep away from her and slept against it as well.

-------- The Next Morning ---------

Sasuke woke first and cleaned up some, splashing water on Naruto. "HEY!" he yelled and jumped up, ready to kick Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke nodded to the place Sakura had been, "Where is she? She's not being a peeping Tom when I'm bathing now, is she?"

"How the hell should I know? Sides, Sakura isn't a guy, so she's not a Tom if she was!"

Kakashi woke up to the bickering along with Ayame and got up, stretching in the exact same way as the other and looked at the boys. "What is the commotion about?" Ayame asked and counted, "Wait…one…two…where's three?"

"You wouldn't know, would you!" Sasuke glared and nudged Ayame back some who seemed to stay in place no matter what amount of chi he used to thwart her form.

"What are you babbling about?" she asked.

"This is part of your trick right?"

"Trick?" she looked to Kakashi, "Oh…my training. Must be slang." she shrugged and looked back to Sasuke. Glaring, her eyes seemed to swirl and glisten like stars as her chi knocked him fifty feet away from her. Because her chi was directed at him, that's all it hit.

Naruto was impressed as she stomped over to Sasuke and drug him up by his collar, "Now listen here, I will not be accused for something I did not have any part in. Especially by a brat like you. I do not know where your fair went, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you but I sure as hell would tell Shi or Naruto. You though, irritate the hell out of me." she dropped him and looked back to the other men, "I think it's time we found our fair lady."

------------- After a Few Hours -----------------

Naruto and Ayame met back up with Kakashi and Sasuke at their camp from last night and hung their heads in defeat.

"I do not know what could have happened to her." Ayame frowned.

"She'll turn up, I'm sure. Sakura will get herself out of trouble if that's what she found." Naruto said and crossed his arms, hiding his worry.

Sasuke sighed, "She's a nuisance."

Kakashi glared at the boy, "Sasuke…"

"No, really. She's always the last one to finish her testing. She's the weakest and she doesn't even try to listen to reason."

Ayame was about to say something but Kakashi interrupted, "She takes her time when she knows she has it to take. She's not the weakest, she's just not as skilled. And she doesn't listen to reason when she has her heart to listen to instead."

Sasuke looked away and then looked to Naruto, "What are you looking at?"

Naruto was looking at the river and for an instant, looked confused until he ran to the shoreline and dove in.

Ayame and Kakashi ran after him as Sasuke walked steadily. 'What is he doing?' he wondered.

Ayame gasped as she stopped at the shore and Kakashi looked out as Naruto grabbed Sakura's limp frame from a rock in the river. Watching him, the three stood at the shoreline.

Naruto turned Sakura onto her back and listened to her chest for a heartbeat. Faint but there. He placed his hand over her mouth and nose and the other on her upper chest, careful not to violate her.

When he didn't feel her breathing in either way, he tilted her head up and held her nose shut. Blowing air into her mouth a few times, he was relieved when she started coughing and battled to get up.

He helped her sit up as she spit up water and held her head, wincing.

"So…you have a headache?" Sasuke jested.

Ayame slapped him into the water. "That kid is annoying."

Kakashi sighed, "He's gotten to be quite a smartass since he was a child. Mocking Sakura and her emotions. Naruto and his playfulness."

Ayame stilled Kakashi, "Shi…did she have those clothes on when she was resting last night?"

Kakashi looked over again and frowned. It wasn't Sakura's usual pink wardrobe, but a brown, almost raggedy peasant look gown. He didn't like that at all.

Naruto looked at Sakura with concern, "Are you alright Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him strangely and shook her head, "Not really. It hurts." she whispered out and passed out. If Naruto hadn't grabbed her quickly, she would have toppled into the river backwards.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in the water as he made his way to the rock, "You're actually worried about your teammates?"

Sasuke shook his head, "The wench pushed me in, I figured I'd see the damage upon damage."

Naruto waited till he was almost on the large rock and pushed him back into the river. "When you get a bit of concern for her life, maybe you can be around her when she's unconscious. Buddha knows that's the only time she isn't chasing you." he sneered and looked to Kakashi as he waded in the water after them.

"Sasuke, stop kidding around, get back to shore." Kakashi ordered as Sasuke grabbed the shoreline and glared at the others. They were shunning him for a reason he didn't know.

Ayame waited till the others got close enough and lifted Sakura out of Kakashi's grasp and onto the water. She paled as she looked closer. "Oh dear." she muttered to herself.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked quietly as Naruto was climbing out of the river.

She lifted Sakura into her arms and nodded towards the dress like rag. Kakashi saw rage. She was harmed. He only thought she was near death in the river, not harmed in any other way. Her hands had dried blood spots on them and her nails seemed to look torn a bit. She must have fought as much as she could.

There was a large blood spot on her gown that Naruto must have missed as he helped Sakura back into consciousness. Hopefully, they both agreed, that the others would not know.

Ayame walked over to the camp and laid Sakura down, ordering the males to go fetch some firewood or something to keep their selves away from bare female body. Once they were out of sight, Ayame took her dagger and cut open the dress to reveal what other mishaps happened to Sakura.

She was aghast as she looked on at Sakura's battered body. 'It hurts.' She didn't clarify to Naruto what hurt, from what he told them of what went on as he was over on the rock helping her.

Her body, bruised, cut, scraped, scratched at, torn, and a broken barrier almost cut through to Ayame's soul. She ached for Sakura. To be so young and no one helped her, no one could. She cursed herself for not listening out more. How could this have happened?

"Stop…" Sakura mumbled.

Ayame took a damp cloth to her skin and started dressing her wounds. "Sakura, please try to relax." her voice was soothing, making Sakura relieve a bit but still on her guard.

She couldn't blame Sakura. Ayame knew what it was like to be alone and lose against men. She had been just a young ninja herself. If Kakashi hadn't come across the forest to see her that day and bump into the mess, she'd most definitely not be here herself.

But it didn't help Sakura. Sakura was a strong girl. Strong willed, and strong power. But now, she was sure Sakura would feel alone, afraid, weak, and unable to defeat anyone. That's how Ayame felt, even towards Kakashi. Sakura would take years to trust anyone else. Hopefully, Ayame prayed, that wasn't the case.

Sakura opened her eyes and winced as Ayame cleansed her stomach where a gash was located.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Did I hurt you?" Ayame asked, calmly.

Sakura looked to Ayame and shook her head, "No, just, ok, it hurt. But don't tell them."

Ayame looked at her strangely. "Them?"

"Naruto or Sasuke. Not even Sensei." Sakura looked away in shame.

"That you were hurt so bad? Not just on the outside?"

"Yes."

Ayame brushed some of Sakura's hair out of her face and smiled, "Shi knew."

Sakura paled and looked at her, "But…"

"It wasn't hard to figure out from the stain on the gown from the blood, Sakura."

Sakura was about to cry as Ayame shushed her.

"Don't worry Sakura. We know. We are not to tell Naruto or Sasuke. You have our word as Ninjas and Shinobis."

Sakura gave a wry smile, "Thank you, Ayame."

Ayame nodded and cleaned the rest of her body, dressed her in an outfit of hers since they were about the same size. The outfit seemed to fit Sakura right to a tee.

Sakura looked at it, felt the material. "It is nice, isn't it?" Ayame smiled.

Sakura looked up to Ayame, "It's lovely, but I don't want it to get ruined or …if they come back…"

"Sakura." Ayame stilled her words, "We will not let you out of our sight. We will all take guards, even at night." Ayame promised.

Sakura frowned, "I hate to be such a burden."

"Don't worry." Ayame touched her shoulder as a mother would, "You aren't. We're doing this because we care." she stood up and helped Sakura up and to stand right without wincing.

After a while of practicing to put on a strong face in front of the boys to where they didn't think of anything weak about Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke walked up with firewood as Kakashi walked with the hunt.

He dropped the boar on the ground and looked at Ayame and then to Sakura. He smiled, "Nice clothes, Sakura."

Sasuke dropped the logs onto the firewood pile and looked at Sakura. He grimaced, feeling something he didn't ever want to about her.

Naruto put the firewood in the pile nicely and walked up behind the others and stretched some, "I'm ready for something to ea…eat?" he looked to Sakura who looked at him strangely.

She was wearing a black dress, tightened around her waist with a black belt. the dress dipped a bit, but not enough to show any cleavage and the slits on the side only went just past her knees, enabling her to kick and fight regularly without showing anything. Her boots, which were left beside her "bed" as she was abducted were the regular combat. Her hair was up, a few strands falling beside her face and her bangs were loose.

She looked at Ayame and then back to Naruto, "What?"

Naruto swallowed hard, "Nothing…food…" he looked to Kakashi nervously.

"Yes, we haven't had much to eat at all. Shall we?" Kakashi pointed to the boar.

Ayame and Sakura grimaced, making the same expression, "Ok…you cut, clean, cook. We'll eat." and with that, they walked over to the river to speak a bit about female stuff. Boys, love, cookies, boys, cakes, boys, flowers, bunnies, boys. You get the point.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Is it just me, or is that not Sakura's style?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked down at him and then scratched his chin, "Hmmm…"

Naruto snickered, "I like it on her."

Kakashi looked at them, "What would be truly odd is her in makeup."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with wide eyes. "Yep, odd." Sasuke nodded.


	2. Tears

_Disclaimer. Yep, don't own, don't sue_

_Now You Notice Me?_

Naruto nodded quickly, "…But I think I'd still like it on her."

"You'd like her deep fried in chocolate." Sasuke muttered.

"Probably. As long as it's Sakura. I don't think I can deal with another girl with her tempers!" Naruto jested. Though, he didn't add that he wouldn't want to deal with any other girls except her.

Sasuke nodded, "Understandable."

Kakashi began to clean and shave the boar, "Come on guys, if you're hungry, those girls are too." he grinned as the two boys sagged their shoulders and walked over to him

-------------------------------------------------

Ayame sat with Sakura by the river as the males started cooking up some dinner. Sakura looked to her and then back to the water, "Miss Ayame?"

Ayame looked at her slowly, almost afraid of the question but knew she was the only woman Sakura would probably be able to say anything to on the subject, "Yes?"

Sakura sighed and looked towards the males for a moment, smiling as Naruto almost burned Sasuke and Kakashi was bickering a bit at him. Probably lecturing Naruto on being more cautious. Unless Naruto meant to do it anyway. Which wasn't out of question!

Sakura looked back to Ayame, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yea." Ayame frowned and looked away, towards the woods in front of them.

Sakura felt the oddness in the tone of her voice, "If you don't mind…could I tell you something?"

Ayame smiled and nodded, "Sure, whatever you'd like Sakura."

Sakura propped her arms over her knees as she brought them up, wincing a bit, "I think I love someone."

"Sasuke?" Ayame asked quietly.

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura asked.

Ayame nodded, "More than that." she shook her head, "But I am worried."

Sakura looked to her strangely, "Why? Isn't it good to be in love?"

Ayame shook her head a bit, "What you may be experiencing is lust. Someone you can't have. It's the basic explanation for your interest in him."

Sakura gasped, "how can you say that?"

Ayame put her hand up to shush her, "But if it is love, it is most likely unrequited. How can you love someone who does not even like your presence enough to acknowledge you are there?" When Sakura looked away, Ayame continued, "I know love. I know what it feels like. And all I can say is I don't know which one is better."

Sakura looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?"

Ayame looked out to the river and sighed, "In lust, it's the chase. It's the fun, the excitement! Not knowing what is around the bend. But in love…it's totally opposite unless you really try on both ends. It's heart wrenching, it's painful, it hurts, it eases, it rejoices, it's sad…and you don't know if it's real until it's done."

Sakura knew there was a story behind Ayame's words, "What happened if I can ask?"

Ayame twiddled her fingers a bit and flicked some of her hair back and looked back at Kakashi and the others, "Look at Shi, he's so calm. So sincere and you know you can trust him above all others to protect you and show you who you are."

Sakura thought a moment and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. Ayame looked back at her, "Yes. I've felt love. I've been in love. But love wouldn't have me."

Sakura looked at her strangely, "What do you mean? Did he turn you away?"

"For my protection, he said." Ayame scoffed.

"Huh?" Sakura gave her a confused look.

Ayame shook her head, "Years ago, on the mission that trifled with Shi's world, he came back different. He was no longer himself. And I realized that he would never be the man I loved since childhood."

Sakura shook her head and then looked back at Kakashi, "But Miss Ayame, he's still the same guy deep down. He just saw a lot more."

Ayame sighed, "I wish I could see what you see in him." she looked back at him and for an instant, his eye matched her own.

Sakura saw the pain in his eyes from even the distance they were at. "Miss Ayame."

Ayame broke their glance and looked up as Sakura stood up and dusted off her dress. "Sakura?"

Sakura glared down at her, "You may be the only female in this group besides me right now. But you have no idea who Kakashi is anymore. If he was protecting you by telling you to stay behind, be glad you did not change like him. You might not even be allies now." she pointed to Kakashi and the others, "And who knows what my true feelings are for Sasuke but whatever they are, they are mine. And yours for Master Kakashi are yours. Don't throw them together." she stormed past the others into the forest, "I'm not going far." she called back.

Ayame stood and sighed, shaking her head in defeat, 'I wish I could make her understand what I meant. I came out all wrong.'

----------------

Sakura hadn't appeared for dinner and the others were getting worried. Naruto stood up, "I can't take this anymore! I'm going to find her!"

"You idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"What now!" Naruto glared at his teammate.

Sasuke stood up, "She doesn't want to be found. That's why she left! She wants to be alone."

Naruto punched Sasuke before he could react. Naruto pulled back and saw the red marked bruise appearing already from the flicker of the firelight, "I'll say it again, Sasuke. When you are worried about her life, then you can see her. Really, see her and who she is."

Ayame gasped and looked at Naruto, 'He loves her!' she kept that to herself. But she knew that boy's words. They were almost Kakashi's when he was younger.

Naruto ran off into the forest as Sasuke crossed his arms, "That idiot." he walked over to the river and began to meditate.

------------------------

Naruto looked around and came to an opening. Looking into it, he saw Sakura on a giant stone under the moonlight. Almost as if it were deliberately shining on her.

He walked up slowly and smiled at her radiance. She certainly bloomed over the years they knew each other.

"Hey Sakura?" he almost asked it.

She looked down at him with tears streaming, wiping them away a bit, "What?" she asked, shakily.

Naruto was caught off guard by her face glistening like the moonlight over the river's ripples. He jumped up on the stone beside her.

As she moved away to jump away, he grabbed her face quickly, but she was expecting a fierce grip at the way she was dodging. But she never suspected his touch be almost like a feather as he touched her and wiped away the tears from under her eyes.

"Sakura, you're so silly." Naruto teased and sat beside her, looking into the night sky.

She looked at him strangely, still feeling the warmth of his hands on her. It was so much more comforting than the men that attacked her the prior night.

She felt the urge to cry. He looked over to her face and couldn't tell what was going through her mind. "Hey? What's up? Why the weird face Sakura--oomph!"

She almost jumped into his lap as she launched a hug at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

He was almost afraid of the new Sakura. The girl he knew would never do this! She hated his guts! But for some reason, he knew he had to comfort the frail girl hugging him now. She almost felt like she was afraid to let go.

What could have happened to her? He didn't know but he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close, closing his eyes as she cried more into his jacket.

"It's ok, Sakura." he rubbed his hands around her back, careful not to venture too far in any direction, just showing his care is all he wanted to do. He didn't know what happened to her, he had a feeling that if he did, he'd lose his mind.

Sakura sniffled some and whispered a bit, "Thank you, Naruto."

----------------------------------

Ayame drank some of her coffee. Her and Kakashi had been sitting in silence since Naruto ran off after Sakura.

"Ahem." Kakashi knocked his chest some, "Strong." He was trying to break the awkward silence.

She smiled a bit over her cup and looked up at him. He was looking at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

'I can't endanger her. Even now.' Kakashi sighed and went back to his coffee.

Ayame frowned and then looked to a few pieces of paper by his side and slid over and grabbed them, "What are these!" she teased as he went to grab them out of her hand, sighing in defeat as she opened them up.

She looked at him strangely, "It's not porn."

"Of course it isn't, I'm not that deranged to draw it." he muttered.

She looked at the pictures. Flipping through Kakashi's drawings she saw what he was trying to keep from her.

There was a scene where he had drawn Naruto watching Sakura. She was on a ledge above the river and he was a good fifty feet away, just watching it seemed.

The next one was Sasuke ignoring Sakura and Naruto off in a distance almost seemed to have a saddened face as Kakashi drew lines to indicate Naruto had shook his head.

In another picture, Sakura was sleeping as Naruto practiced his skills a few feet away with his sexy jitsu but he had a sad face instead of the normal seductive look.

The next picture, Ayame looked at even more strangely. It was her.

She looked at how she was talking to Sakura by the river earlier. Kakashi had drawn them, looking back at them.

The last picture was her looking at him at a moment she thought he wasn't noticing because they hadn't said a word. So that's what he was doing with that writing pad and pencil!

Looking back at him and back at the picture strangely, she looked at how he made her eyes glisten from the fire, giving a shadow effect on her face.

She gave them back and coughed some, "Nice work." she drank some more coffee.

He nodded, "Thank you." he put them back to his side and stretched some. "I get bored sometimes."

Ayame snickered, "More than sometimes, you're a pro at art." she giggled at his light blush.

----------------------------

Sakura was still crying in Naruto's arms as he tried to calm her down. "Sakura? You're gonna be ok, right?" he asked.

Her hands gripped his jacket at the question and she pulled him closer without noticing it.

He did.

He even felt her tears searing his skin as she cried against his shoulder. They seeped through his jacket.

He had enough.

This wasn't Sakura!

This was almost an imposter!

He pulled back some and made him look at her.

Her nose was red and her cheeks were red, tearstained and blotchy.

Her eyes, they were redder than her cheeks.

And the pain in her eyes. Oh god, the pain he saw.

It killed him. In any fight he was beaten in. In any past reflection, he never felt so much pain as when he looked into her eyes.

"Sakura…" he took her face into his hands gently.

She looked scared as he brought her face closer but was relieved when he bent her head down a bit and kissed her forehead.

She knew she didn't have to worry about Naruto. She could get away if she had to. But…

This was Naruto! He believed in fair fights. He believed in heart over logic. He believed. In her.

Her shoulders lowered in defeat that he saw her in such a state of disorganization.

She looked up at him strangely, "Naruto?"

He smirked some, "Yea?" Glad he heard his name on her lips.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You keep saying that and it's gonna get to my head." he jested.

She smiled and he saw her sleepiness in her eyes as they dragged. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "You should get some rest." he advised. "Looks like you haven't rested since before we set out on this journey."

He was right. He just didn't know how right he was. She nodded and leaned over to lay down on the rock, "I don't want to go back to camp right now, if that's ok." she mumbled a bit.

Naruto nodded, "Yea, that's ok, I'll stick around till you want to." he promised as she drifted off.

He watched her sleep and smiled to himself. He loved her. He knew it. Somehow or another, he'd die before something happened to her like what had taken place the night before. He almost was afraid to know what did happen. He brushed her hair back a bit.

--------------------------

Ayame turned in for the night, "Naruto has surely found her." she mumbled before she fell asleep.

Kakashi looked to her and smirked, "Yea. Sweet slumber Ayame."

Ayame smiled some in her sleep. Sasuke walked over a while later while Kakashi laid down a few feet from Ayame. "Master Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up to him, "Yes?"

Sasuke sighed and bowed, "Never mind. Good night."

Kakashi nodded, "Very well. Nice dreams Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded as they all fell asleep.

-----------------------------

Sakura woke up a bit in the night scared at the sights she saw. She must have moved a bit because she felt Naruto touch her hand as she awoke.

She blinked a bit and looked at Naruto. He was directly in front of her on his side, sleeping. She propped up some and looked down at their hands.

He laid his on top of hers, making sure she was still there.

She looked back at his face. He looked so calm, so angelic. Nothing like the Naruto she knew. Or was it?

She saw a different look of Naruto tonight. A different side. She knew she tapped in, unintentionally to his true nature. She smiled at the thought that he was concerned of her life, her happiness.

At least someone was.

She laid back down and put her fingers through his and held it back as she was drifting back to sleep, calmly. Knowing someone was there to make sure she was too.

And for once, she didn't want Sasuke to be there. He'd insult her in all the wrong ways. Naruto was easy with her emotions. He didn't want her hurt. He was protecting her.

She drifted to sleep on that thought.

Reviews Please

-kage1586


	3. Sasuke's Feelings

I do not own Naruto…I own this fic. Yay for me!

Now You Notice Me?

Sakura awoke without the warmth in her hand. She looked around nervously, "Naruto?" she didn't hear anything. She stood up quickly, "Naruto!"

Naruto came out from behind a tree and walked over to her, "What! Can't a guy go to the bathroom without an audience?" he asked.

She flushed, "Sorry. I thought you left me here."

Naruto flipped on the rock and looked down at her, "I said I wasn't going anywhere. I promised."

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Naruto turned away from her smile and looked towards the forest, "Want me to get something to eat or did you want to go back now?"

"I'm famished." she admitted. "I haven't eaten since last night."

Naruto nodded and pointed to the rock, "You stay here, I'll be back in a second." he jumped off the stone and ran into the forest in haste.

She sat on the stone and looked in the direction of Naruto's fleeting figure. 'You will come back, right?' She couldn't believe she was so insecure now. She was afraid to be left alone in any way, no matter how short the time frame was.

She heard footsteps and tensed as she looked back to Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at her, hands in pockets as usual. He didn't say a word.

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking." he said shortly.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she jumped down beside him.

"Nothing. Just the weather." he turned to avert from her gaze.

"What's really bothering you Sasuke? I can see it in your eyes, something's up." Sakura pointed at him accusingly.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Odd seeing you and Naruto so close."

"_Now you notice me, _right?" Sakura retorted and turned away.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura back to look at him, "Don't you get it? I'm worried about you." he scolded.

And for once, Sakura was terrified of her teammate. She pulled at her arms and tried to kick him away. "Let me go!"

"Sakura!" he yelled.

This wasn't Sasuke! And if it was, she didn't like him at all!

"Let her go."

They both turned to Naruto walking up to them, a rabbit in his hand. Sasuke instantly let go of Sakura's wrists and she fell against Naruto's body. Naruto dropped the rabbit and caught her, glaring at Sasuke, "What is wrong with you?"

Sakura looked back at Sasuke, afraid of the answer and leaning into Naruto. Sasuke put his hands into his pockets, "What do you care?"

As he walked off, Naruto called back, "I don't care about what's going through your mind but if you ever touch her like that again, I will rip your hands off at the wrists and feed them to your inner demon." he threatened.

Sasuke looked back and glared at Naruto, "You're not strong enough. You're only a fox, a thief living in that body. You have no power over me in your form."

As Sasuke walked off, Naruto started walking to show him what he could do, with or without his inhabitant. Sakura grabbed his shoulder as he walked by her.

Naruto paused and looked back at Sakura strangely, "Naruto?"

"Yea?" He was the same old Naruto again. He never showed such hate towards her as Sasuke did. "You're not going to thank me again, are you?" he jested.

She shook her head, "No, but I wanted to tell you that I don't have the slightest bit of problems with your Kyubi."

Naruto looked at her as if that was the kindest thing anyone has ever told him, "Really?"

And it was.

Sakura nodded, "Yea. It can't be half as terrorizing as Sasuke just was."

Naruto smirked and stood straight up in front of her, "Thanks." he said in an awkward way.

She smiled and folded her hands in front of her and he looked down at the red marks Sasuke's hands had gripped into her flesh. He was filled with hate and worry at the same time. "Hey Sakura?" he looked up at her.

She tilted her head to the side, "Yea Naruto?"

"If you ever want to get it off your chest, I won't judge you. Promise." he gave a thumbs up and walked past her back to the camp.

Sakura watched him go to cook the rabbit, 'Please…don't go. Don't leave me alone…

…Naruto.'

He paused as if he heard her words and looked back to her standing there watching him, "You coming?"

She instantly brightened a smile and followed him, thanking him silently that he didn't leave her behind. "Yea."

"I meant what I said, you know." Naruto looked at her.

Sakura looked back, "About?"

"About not letting you get harmed again if I can help it."

She smiled warmly at him, "Thank you Naruto."

"You keep saying those thank yous and I'm gonna get a big head, I keep telling ya."

Sakura gave a small laugh and looked towards the camp. What a change it was. She was afraid of Sasuke. She felt safe with Naruto. She didn't really care if Sasuke was in a battle right now. But she'd fight with Naruto, for Naruto.

----------------------------

Sasuke was riled up! What the hell was wrong with him? Why should he care about that little brat! All she did was get in trouble!

He decided it was only because he felt the need to defend someone who did the same for him all those times.

But really, he was jealous of Naruto, getting her attention when he didn't get any. Especially not anymore, she'd never trust him again.

Like he cared, right? Or did he? Sasuke sat down and meditated again. 'Why is life so meaningless and meaningful at the same time?' he thought and zoned out.

-------------------------

Ayame woke with the noises of a stampede. She looked over at Kakashi, "What in the world are you doing Shi?"

Kakashi was moving the firewood to another part of the campsite. "We gotta start the lesson sometime!"

Ayame stood up and dusted herself off, "Shi, the kids aren't even here yet." she informed him. "They aren't ready now."

Kakashi turned to her and barked, "obstacles come up and you are either ready or not, whichever will determine if you are to live."

She slapped him and he pulled back quickly, "Don't you get into a huff at me, Kakashi." she emphasized his name.

He paused and looked away. "You…hit me?"

Ayame crossed her arms, "Of course I hit you. Isn't the first, isn't the last time." she continued when he looked back at her, "These kids aren't in danger at the moment. If they are, they'll be ready. But for a test? MY test? I will not be ready if they aren't so the test is meaningless either way." she explained.

He nodded and sighed, sitting down, "I just don't want them to face anything they can't handle."

Ayame knelt beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked at her strangely, "Their biggest threat right now is each other."

Kakashi looked at her strangely, "What? Why? They never had too much trouble with each other before."

"Times change, Shi." she sat down beside him. He missed the warmth of her hands upon him the instant they left but he remained silent, "Because you have been so long without it, you might not remember how it felt to want to protect someone you truly love." she paused as he looked down, "Shi?"

Kakashi smirked, "I've been protecting her this whole time."

Ayame rolled her eyes, "I don't mean anything perverted."

Kakashi looked at her sincerely, "Nor did I."

Ayame was speechless. His words struck her. Did he care of her like she did of him? "Shi, the kids need guidance, not a fight right now. They can't afford it so close to being who they wish to become."

Kakashi nodded and stood up, "Then let's teach them before training. They might do better in your test."

Ayame smirked and jumped to her feet, "Let's go find the kids."

Kakashi nodded as they walked into the forest and saw Sasuke meditating. "If he wasn't meditating, I'd kick him." she muttered to herself.

Kakashi almost laughed. Ayame never did like Sasuke's kind. The kind that revealed nothing, and killed before asking or hearing out…and what's worse! An ego that can't even be cut down with a scythe!

As they walked by, Kakashi almost swore he saw Sasuke open an eye and glare at Ayame. He didn't like her either. She was too much like Sakura. Longing for the one she loves and never understanding it was unrequited. Not to mention, she had a temper!

They walked into the clearing where Sakura and Naruto were eating the rabbit he had cooked. They watched from afar, barely able to hear the two.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's explanations on how the sexy jitsu helped him in many ways. "And then, the bartender wondered where I had gone and why all these guys were on me trying to kill me. The guys realized and backed up. Then I beat em all!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're using feminine curves in all the wrong ways." she pointed out and smiled at his bewildered features, "Our curves are to attract guys and make us feel pretty, not to show we're strong, but fragile." she pointed out.

Ayame smiled at the girl's words. Kakashi glanced over and saw Ayame's curves again. 'Yep. Fragile. Sure.' he thought and looked back to the others.

Naruto shrugged, "But you're a girl, of course you can do that. I don't want girls to see me as fragile, I want to see them swoon over my great victories!"

Sakura shook her head, "We wouldn't care if the guys we were with were the biggest loser or the heavyweight champions. It doesn't matter if they treat us right. Most the time. Looks are a plus though!" she jested.

Naruto smiled, "Yea, but I still want a girl to think I'm strong."

"How bout if she knew you were strong? Not just thought?" Sakura asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, "Yea, but what if I'm not strong enough to protect her when I need to?"

Ayame and Kakashi knew there was hidden messages in each of their words. Neither Sakura or Naruto understood they were listening to the other speak of each other.

Sakura waved her hand up as if it didn't matter, "As long as you try, she'll understand silly." she looked over and saw Ayame and Kakashi walking up. "Oh…hi?"

Ayame bowed a bit, "Hello you two, have a good night's rest?"

Sakura and Naruto blushed, not facing each other, "Yea. We did." Sakura answered before Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, plenty of sleep." he added.

Kakashi and Ayame exchanged looks of humor and then looked to the others, "What should we do?"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and then back to Ayame and Kakashi, "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Ayame cleared her throat, "I hear there is a small carnival in a town a little ways from here. Would you two be interested?"

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

She was unaware of Naruto's fallen face in defeat. Even after everything Sasuke did to her, she still asked of him. Ayame and Kakashi saw and then thought a moment, "Well he can come if he's out of his meditation." Ayame said, "Didn't want to disturb him though."

Sakura nodded, "Alright, shall we go Naruto?" she turned and he was on the rock again. "Naruto?" she jumped up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just don't feel like going." he muttered.

Sakura walked around him to have them facing each other, "But Naruto, why not?"

Naruto backed away and turned his face, "I just don't think that I'd be able to protect you."

Sakura almost felt her jaw hit the ground, "But Naruto! You stayed by my side this whole time! That's more than Sasuke would ever do--oh." she put her hand over her mouth as she saw him tense at his name. "Naruto. I didn't mean…"

"Forget it Sakura." he cut his words short and looked at her. His eyes full of pain. "Can't control who you love." he muttered as he jumped off and ran into the woods.

Sakura wanted to run after him. Oh god! What had she done! What had she said!

-------------------

Naruto ran to Sasuke and pulled him up by the collar. Sasuke immediately came out of meditation and broke Naruto's hold on him and crouched in front of him in a fighting stance. When he realized it was Naruto, he stood up straight and glared at him, "What?"

Naruto pointed, "You're going to a carnival. Get ready." he grunted out.

"Why?" Sasuke dug his hands into his pockets and looked away.

"Because Sakura wants you there. That's why." Naruto said, his own words cutting into his heart like a dull blade, pushing in so slowly.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto strangely. "And you?"

Naruto crossed his arms and turned away from Sasuke, "I don't feel like going. So you go. And don't let her get hurt." he walked away from Sasuke before he could hear him say anything else.

He walked to the camp and looked around. Just the other night, they had arrived. And Sakura had called him a moron. He was. He was completely ridiculous in all of his thoughts.

He couldn't believe he thought she'd like him just a little like he loved her. But she loved Sasuke, she always would. He had no place in her heart as she would occupy his forever.

----------------------

Sasuke walked into the clearing as Sakura kept looking behind him, 'Naruto?' she thought and jumped down running towards Sasuke, "Where is Naruto!"

Sasuke stilled her from going into the forest. She jumped away from his touch, tears threatening to fall.

Ayame and Kakashi saw her immediate reaction to Sasuke's touch. "Something tells me he was not kind." Ayame whispered.

Kakashi sighed, "When is he ever?"

"But Shi, she doesn't even trust him. He must have done something that scared her more than anything in this world."

He nodded in agreement, "Let's go."

Sakura looked back at Kakashi, "But Sensei! What about Naruto!"

"He's not coming." Sasuke ground out and walked with the two shinobi.

"Come on, Sakura. He might show up later tonight." Ayame said hopefully, not even believing her own words. She knew why Naruto didn't come. He wouldn't complex things with Sakura. He loved her so much. It was so clear to her. But yet, Sakura didn't understand. Not yet. But she would.

------------

At the Carnival

------------

Sakura walked around with Ayame and wore a frown the entire time. Sasuke walked by Kakashi.

Ayame and Kakashi were side by side. They weren't having much fun at all.

For an instant, Sasuke was separated. And Sakura noticed a bit longer after. She looked back and Sasuke was wearing a smile with Ino. She looked away. She could never make Sasuke smile so much. "Sensei, Miss Ayame, forgive me." she called back and pushed past Sasuke and Ino.

"What's with her?" Ino asked.

Sasuke looked after her. He felt like a piece of him was ripped away from him. Ayame stepped up with Kakashi. As Ayame seemed to be stretching, her hand hit Sasuke's head. "Oh god! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as Sasuke and Ino glared at her.

Kakashi sighed. She was up to it again.

-------------------

Sakura neared the campsite and saw Naruto by a fire, drawing pictures into the dirt with a stick. He was clearly bored. And clearly saddened.

She didn't even make her presence known. She came up behind him and dropped to her knees behind him and hugged him.

He was about to jump up and fight an enemy when she whispered, "It just wasn't right without you Naruto."

----------------------

Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA! Now, how will Naruto react? What is to happen in the next chap!

Reviews please…

Kage1586


	4. Naruto Understands

I do not own Naruto. I do own this fic. And the outcome…I think :-D also…how do I break in high heels? Anyone know? By next Saturday would be nice…lol! Thanks

Now You Notice Me?

Ayame looked to Kakashi, "You think anyone attacked her?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No. They'd have a death wish to come between them right now."

Ayame smiled up at Kakashi, "So you do understand love?"

Without hesitation, he enveloped her hand in his and held it firmly. "I always have." he looked down to her as she nodded.

"So you have."

-----------------------

Naruto was torn between pulling away and feeling the warmth of Sakura against him. He should push her away, right? She loved Sasuke. It was evident to everyone. Why was she doing this to him?

"Naruto, I know I can't control who I love. And I know I can't ask you of anything because you've already done so much…but do you think you can at least hear what I have to say? Without turning and walking away?"

"If I was to turn and try to walk away, I would walk right into you." he jested, though they both knew he was hurt.

But he wouldn't mind walking into her. She wouldn't mind neither. Neither knew that though.

"Naruto, please?" she begged in almost a whisper against his back.

He tensed at the request. "Fine. No lies, Sakura." he warned. "You owe me only the truth."

She let go and walked around to sit on the side of him so the fire wasn't in the way of her sincerity. "I owe you much more." she said honestly.

He didn't answer but left her to do her explaining. He didn't care if she loved Sasuke, he didn't care what happened to her that night. He only cared right now on why she came back to his side. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her blankly, "How about starting with why you came back here tonight and why you aren't lushing over Sasuke."

Sakura took in a breath and nodded, "Ok. I can do that…"

----------------

Sasuke talked a bit to Ino. "So has she stopped following you around?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Naruto."

"She can't get enough, now right?"

Sasuke looked at Ino with a dull stare, "Guess not."

Ino shrugged, "Oh well. Are you to stay all night?"

Sasuke nodded.

-------------------

Ayame and Kakashi had left Sasuke to do whatever he was doing. They walked up to the circus part of the carnival and looked in the tent. "Shall we watch the show, Shi?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Sure." he looked down to Ayame. His treasure of so many years. He knew it was wrong to hold her hand, her heart. He didn't want her to die. So many that he knew had died that were close to him. What if he couldn't protect her?

Ayame, as if reading his thoughts, squeezed his hand as they walked into the tent. "Don't worry about me Shi. I know fully well the consequences. But I also know the award if it's to be. I'll do anything for that." she promised and looked back to him. "I haven't ever really left your side, Shi. I don't intend to start now."

---------------------

Sakura looked at the fire and started, "When we were in the clearing, I didn't mean how it sounded. I didn't want anyone to be left alone." she picked at the fire a bit and set the stick down in the flames.

Naruto watched as the fire licked the bark and then turned back to Sakura, "Like you were?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, "I wasn't left alone." she said, "I went to use the bathroom." she admitted.

Naruto nodded, "Which is why there was no struggle."

Sakura looked back to the fire, "I thought you wanted to know why I came back tonight."

Naruto straightened up, "Yea."

Sakura spoke again, "When we were at the festival, Miss Ayame and Sensei stood between Sasuke and I. I didn't even look at him. I couldn't after what he did. How afraid I was." she paused and swallowed hard.

Naruto stared at her intently, waiting for her to go on.

"When he stepped aside, I thought he was only looking at a small stand. But when I turned back because he fell behind the group, I saw Ino and him smiling, feeling completely comfortable with each other. And I knew that would never happen with either of us together."

She looked at Naruto's gaze. "That doesn't explain why you came back."

Sakura shook her head, "No. But I'm not finished." she explained more, "I knew that we couldn't be together and be that peaceful. But I did know who could."

"Sakura…"

"Kakashi and Ayame." she said quickly. He paused and looked at her strangely, "They've been hurt too long, Naruto. I figured I'd only be prolonging it if I stayed by them."

"I said no lies." he stood up and moved to leave.

Sakura jumped up and in front of him, "That's only one reason and it's not a lie!" her temper was showing again.

He looked at her strangely. "Oh? You weren't finished yet?" he asked sarcastically.

Her heart was tattered, torn and ripped out then. "That's…not fair." she said.

"What isn't fair?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"That's something Sasuke would have said." she looked down.

Naruto felt like an ass. He just spoke to Sakura as if she was below him in every way. "Sakura…I didn't mean--"

She put her hand up to stop his words. "The other reason was because as I saw them together, I knew there was someone who would make me feel that relaxed, that safe, and always make me smile when I wanted to cry." she looked up at Naruto, tears threatening to fall. "Have I made a mistake?"

Naruto stayed silent.

The tears fell, "HAVE I MADE A MISTAKE, NARUTO!"

Naruto pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried into his jacket. "If I was anything like Sasuke, I'd say 'yea like you always do…'" he felt her try to push away a bit, "But…" she stilled as he continued. "There is no mistakes made in hopes and the feelings of the hearts. Emotions are things we can't change, we can't alter them at all Sakura. You can't make a mistake with them."

"But have I…have I made a mistake coming to you because…" she buried her head deeper as if she was hiding from her own words, "because I saw you as the one that made me feel relaxed, safe, and always making me smile? Is that my mistake?"

Naruto bent his head and brought Sakura's face up to his with one hand. Her cheeks were tearstained again as he lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

As he pulled away, he looked at her and smirked, "Sakura. You're still so silly." he said as he wiped away her tears.

She gave a half smile. "Then…I wasn't mistaken?"

Naruto brushed her hair back and hugged her close to him, whispering against her ear, "I will try to do everything you want me to-to my fullest, Sakura." he promised, "But that's only if you want me to. I'm not going to chase after each opportunity to make you smile. I won't try to make you feel safe when you shouldn't be scared. I won't relax you when you need the tension."

She nodded against his chest and breathed in some his scent, smiling. "I know."

Naruto closed his eyes and strung his fingers through her hair slowly. "I…"

"There she is!" Naruto to the side of them as Sakura froze in his arms and clung tighter to Naruto's jacket.

"Who are you!" Naruto ordered, holding Sakura closer to him, turning away a bit from them so if something happened, she wouldn't be harmed.

Sakura whispered almost too low for Naruto to hear, "Don't let them take me again." she begged.

Naruto saw rage, hate, and possession as he made Sakura move behind him as he got into a defense position. "Sakura, get away." he threw over his shoulder.

She shook her head and walked around to stand by him, kneeling in the same position.

"Sakura!" his eyes said it all. He didn't want her to fight. He knew she didn't want to fight her captors.

"I am a ninja as well, Naruto. I won't leave you to battle alone." she looked at them in fear. "They may have taken me that night. But I'm not alone this time."

"How cute." a man, taller than Kakashi walked out. He was built like a brick house as he stomped over to them with a battle axe in his hand. "Children in love."

Sakura glared as Naruto put his arm in front of Sakura to still her. "Calm down, Sakura."

It would have usually been Sakura telling him to calm down. But because the situation was altered and she was previously involved in the gang before them, he knew she could lose her senses against them. And that could be fatal.

"Why are you here?" Naruto demanded an answer.

"We're back for the girl." the leader pointed his axe towards her. "You, however, we can kill."

"Why do you want her!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura grimaced and held her head in shame as the leader began to speak. "She's such a tiny morsel, but she's got enough energy to stay awake through everything. She really did try, you should be proud of your girlfriend." the leader smirked.

Naruto faltered, "What…what do you mean?" he looked to Sakura as she turned away.

"Don't judge me, Naruto." she frowned.

Naruto looked back at them. "What do you mean!"

The leader propped up against the axe, "Let us have introductions. My name is Rashid. These are the bandits of these mountains. You are Naruto because the girl said your name and now we know Sakura's name. She escaped you know?"

Naruto tensed as he glared more, "What are you doing back?"

"She jumped off the cliff into the river, it's a miracle she lived." the leader smiled ruthlessly at Sakura's saddened features.

Naruto stepped in front of her, flicking out his ninja spikes, "What are you doing back?" he repeated.

"We're here to take her back, I told you." Rashid dodged the spikes as he ran towards Naruto and knocked him into an oak tree and held a dagger up to Naruto's neck.

Naruto was smirking and disappeared. "Naruto!" Sakura cried and looked around.

Naruto fell from the tree above Rashid and landed on his back, holding him in a headlock. Rashid flipped Naruto off his back and picked up his axe and came towards Naruto, who was just barely getting up.

"No!" Sakura ran over and slid her foot under Rashid, tripping him quickly before he got to Naruto. She helped him up, "We have to get away."

Naruto looked at her, "There are too many, Sakura. We can't outrun them." he grimaced.

Sakura looked down at his ankle, "That's why you couldn't move fast enough!" she gasped as he sucked in a breath as he stood on his swollen ankle.

"Sakura, I will say it again. Get away."

"No." she wasn't leaving. She told him that.

Rashid smirked and walked over to them. "You two are quite sneaky. But I will not have two children defeat me!"

He summoned his bandits and they grabbed at Sakura. She fought at them. "No! Let me go!" she cried out as they pulled her away from Naruto, "Naruto!"

He went to her, wincing as he ran on his ankle. Rashid grabbed his collar and threw him into a tree. "I will not have an unfair fight. She will not interfere again. You know what to do boys!"

As Rashid pushed Naruto up against a wall and smirked. His size was his advantage to Naruto. He leaned in, "You wanna know what I meant when I said she's quite a sport?" he moved aside as he saw one of the bandits unsheathe his sword.

"Sakura!" he tried to break free but he was held fast by Rashid's arm against his neck.

Sakura looked down in shame as the bandit sliced her dress down baring Naruto and the rest of the bandits her skin. The dress fell to the ground as she turned away.

"_Don't judge me, Naruto."_

He knew what she meant now! He fought against Rashid's grasp, "Cover her up now!" he ordered.

Rashid smirked and got into Naruto's face. "She held out, you know? Calling for help. 'Kakashi!' 'Naruto!' 'Ayame!'" he imitated her voice half heartedly.

Naruto froze. Why didn't she cry out Sasuke's name? Did he forget?

Sakura knew he was wondering, "He wouldn't have come." she said. They looked towards her.

"What was that!" Rashid yelled at her.

Naruto watched in horror as Sakura's tears streamed again. She yelled at Rashid, "HE WOULDN'T HAVE COME!"

Rashid turned to smirk at Naruto, "You wouldn't have?"

Naruto knew the true meaning of her words. He glared at Rashid, "No." he smirked then.

"What are you so happy about? Seeing your maker?"

"No. you seeing yours." Naruto promised as his eyes glowed a bit and he transformed into the Kyubi, sliding from Rashid's grasp.

Sakura gasped as the Kyubi lunged at Rashid's neck and bit into it, slicing the esophagus with his fangs.

While Rashid fell, Kyubi arched his back up and bared his fangs at Sakura's captors.

The others, frightened, let go of her and ran into the forest. All you could hear was "It's a kyubi! A kyubi!"

The Kyubi was bluffing. Sakura knew it. She walked over to it as it limped towards her. "Oh Naruto." she sighed as he transformed back and fell against her.

"Seems…I need to lean on you for now." Sakura heard him say in a tired voice.

"Naruto…I owe you so much."

Naruto grabbed his jacket and pushed it weakly to Sakura. "It…takes a lot out of me, that's it."

He closed his eyes and fell unconscious as she put the jacket around her and waited for Kakashi and Ayame to return.

"Naruto…I love you." she whispered as he slept in her lap.

"_Naruto…I love you." _It was probably just a dream he was having again. But now the voice was so clear who said it. Sakura. He smiled into her lap. His Sakura.

-------------------------

Hmm…not a good fight scene…damn, but anyway, at least u figured it out a bit more…yep yep…we haven't gotten to Ayame's training. I still have about another chap or two…the reason why Naruto wasn't able to do much in this chap was cuz of Rashid's size and his thoughts wandering with what happened to Sakura. Sakura didn't really fight because she was afraid it would happen again. Yep. Hope that explains it a bit more.

Reviews please

kage1586


	5. You Aren't Any Different

I do not own Naruto, I do own this fic…

For the record, sorry, I didn't realize I wrote "the kyubi"…I'm more used to talking of them as just nine tailed fox demons, not really giving them a name…so! Now it's Kyubi, not -the- kyubi to please everyone and the world can go on peacefully cuz I said so! Lol read on!

Now You Notice Me?

Naruto woke up to dawn's light in Sakura's lap as she sat against a tree, her head to the side a bit as she slept. Her hand was upon his chest as the other was beside her. He vaguely remembered her brushing his hair back in his dreams…or…

"_I love you Naruto."_

He removed her hand from his chest gently as not to wake her and sat up and looked around.

Ayame and Kakashi were laughing about something. Kakashi looked over and waved a bit, "Naruto, seems you are stronger than we gave you credit for."

Naruto lifted a brow, "Huh?"

Ayame walked up and smiled sweetly, "It's nice to know. Sakura told us everything, you know?"

Naruto's gaze turned to Sakura, "What?"

Ayame knelt a bit and rolled her eyes, "How devoted you were to helping her, how you turned into Kyubi and everything!"

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes, yawning a bit. "Yea ok." he muttered and went to stand up. "Ah!" he fell over in pain as he grabbed his ankle.

His yell woke Sakura up suddenly and as her vision focused more, she saw Naruto holding his ankle, "Naruto, you shouldn't walk on it for now." she said.

"Whatever Sakura, this is nothing…" he looked over, surprised she was now awake. "Uhm…"

Sakura looked at him, sleepily, "What?"

Naruto leaned over a bit and looked at her eyes intensely.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms, a bit agitated.

Sasuke and Ino walked up the path smiling. Ino kissed Sasuke's lips gently and it was clear he returned it.

They all looked at them and the three looked at Sakura who lifted a brow, "What?"

Naruto shook his head in amazement, "Man, you really did give him up."

Sakura gave him a dry look, "Yea. Thanks for believing me last night."

Naruto remembered the rest of the night and his eyes widened. "Oh…"

Sakura looked away as if she read his mind and stood up, "I'm going to go uhm…train." she thought up something and walked off. "Take care of Naruto for me."

Naruto's jaw dropped as Ayame and Kakashi shrugged and Sasuke walked up, "Hey, where's Sakura?"

Naruto growled and stood up, a bit wobbly on his ankle, pushing Sasuke back, "Why do YOU care NOW!"

Ayame and Kakashi went wide-eyed at Naruto's move, no matter how injured he was. They knew Sasuke could easily beat Naruto on a bad ankle but neither of the boys seemed to care.

"Just figured she'd be safer around us." Sasuke muttered and shrugged, turning away.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Not around you." he spat and grabbed a large stick and limped after Sakura, slowly his ankle was healing but not fast enough. At least not for him.

Sasuke glared at him as he followed after Sakura. He looked away then and realized Naruto was right. He never cared about Sakura, he was just irritated that he didn't get her attention now. And he had scared her, beyond repair. Yet, he didn't honestly care. Ino was enough for him and she didn't swoon over every word he said.

And he liked it.

But he did miss Sakura's whiny ass sometimes when he didn't pay her attention. But he also realized that Naruto loved her. And she was destined for that idiot.

--------------

Naruto saw Sakura under a tree, smiling at the small flowers that grew beneath it. He limped up to her slowly, trying not to make a noise. He smirked and multiplied, seeing if he could confuse her.

Sakura looked at all the Narutos and shook her head, looking all around her and saw Naruto, the real one. "You can quit that now."

He zoned back into one and smiled widely at her. She loved his fun-loving gestures. She knew he was just trying to cheer her up.

"Hey Sakura." he limped up and lowered down as slow as he could beside her. When he lost it and went plummeting, she jumped up and caught him quickly under his arms and lowered him gently.

When she let go of him and sat back down, she turned to his shocked face. "You should really learn to ask for help." she laughed and looked out to the forest.

"Yea…" he wasn't thinking of that incident. She helped him, when he came to help her.

"What's the matter?" she looked over at him again.

"Sakura…I didn't even think. I mean…I would have never guessed that…had happened--"

"Don't Naruto." she cut him off and looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't want to remember. "It's in the past."

"Hey Sakura?"

She looked at him strangely, "yea?"

Naruto smirked and placed an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him in a friendly way, as not to threaten her in any way, "You know…"

"What?" she asked and looked into his blue eyes, waiting for the words she needed to hear. She knew he held them.

"I don't really think they took anything from you."

Sakura looked at him shocked, "What?" she was hurt.

"I mean, think about it…" he looked to the forest again, "Physically, yea, I mean, you should have been able to give it to anyone, right? But even though it killed you inside…you're still basically the same Sakura. Only difference is you aren't chasing Sasuke."

Sakura looked at him in awe. She knew he knew the words to help her heal.

"You don't look any different." he looked at her and smirked, "And I don't see you as any better or worse than you were before. You're Sakura and that's just fine. You don't need to be stronger because of what happened. You aren't weaker because it happened. You're just you and that's all I'd ever want you to be."

She smiled and looked down, blushing a bit. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Man, if you keep seeing that…"

"I know, you'll get a big head." she laughed and looked at his serious face, instantly her smile faded.

"Nah." he smirked a bit and brushed his hand over her cheekbone and into her short hair, "I'll start to believe you have a reason to thank me."

"But I do…"

"No you don't." he interrupted. "If you did, I would have to do something more than what a normal person who cares about you would do. I would go to the ends of the earth, Sakura, you know that. But that's still nothing to thank me for. Maybe if I got you some flowers or candy one day, maybe then." he jested and she gave a small laugh, "But not for caring." he admitted.

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded, opening them slowly, "Ok. I'll try to remember that, Naruto."

"Thanks." He laughed.

Sakura sighed, "I can't ever win with you!"

"Ha! You better believe it!" Naruto beamed.

----------

Sasuke was the first to be tested because he was still around the two Shinobi. Kakashi stood to the side, leaning against a tree and watching as Ayame gave his student his final test.

Ayame smirked and disappeared. Sasuke looked around, trying to find her chi. All of a sudden, he found her. He thought. He shot out a blast towards her chi. And as his hand let out the striking energy, she hit him from the back of the neck.

He fell forward and looked back up at her from the ground, rubbing his neck. "This is a test to see that you are always on guard, that you are ready for everything. If you can strike me just once, you pass. That means…you may not blast me with a surrounding attack, you may not hit me twice in the same attempt. One blast must hit me. If any other does, you are not concentrating."

Sasuke looked at her confused.

"I will show you what I mean. Give me any of your attacks and I will hit you with one strike, not more." she promised.

He smirked and disappeared, erasing his energy level like she had before. She looked around and as he didn't expect, she pointed her finger straight above him, closing her eyes and a shot of energy hit him. She moved to the side as he fell to the ground. "Very risky, taking me from above however had I not found you, you could have seriously injured me."

"How did you feel my chi?" Sasuke stood up, and steadied himself as he looked at her strangely.

Ayame smiled and shrugged, "That's what you have to figure out."

Sasuke looked to Kakashi as he shrugged, "You know, don't you?"

Kakashi only shrugged again. Man was he a vague man!

---------------------

Sakura had run down to the river and soaked part of her shirt in cold water and ran back up to Naruto, wrapping his ankle in the cloth, "You should really stay off of it."

Naruto smirked and winced a bit as she pulled tightly. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" she looked up at him.

"Nah, you can't harm me!" Naruto grinned.

"Yea, not physically!" she jested and poked his ankle as he jilted some.

"ow! Hey! It was a joke!" he growled out and she laughed at his childish behavior. "That's nice."

She looked at him strangely, "Wait, it's nice I made you hurt?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's nice when you laugh, smile, or just don't have a frown really."

Sakura blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her head, "Oh…"

Naruto shook his head and leaned against the tree behind him as he closed his eyes. "Naruto?"

He opened an eye to her, "Yea?"

She smiled a bit and sat beside him. He opened both eyes and looked at her strangely, "I'm really glad you don't push me away."

Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes again, "I have no reason to. I like you Sakura." he admitted and then his eyes shot wide, "Oh, hey, I didn't mean that in a…"

"I know." she smiled. "You didn't mean that in any way that could threaten me or anything."

"Yea…" Naruto said slowly.

Sakura looked over, her green eyes glistening a bit from the tears threatening to fall, "I'm really glad I can talk to you, too."

Naruto smirked and leaned back a bit more, relaxing. As his eyes closed, he sighed and breathed easily. A few moments later, Sakura laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

His eyes opened slowly as if he was just dreaming. He looked down at her strangely, "What's wrong, Sakura? You ok?"

Sakura nodded a bit, "yea…just didn't get much sleep last night. I kept waking up."

"Why?"

"because sometimes you'd move and I'd wake up."

Naruto smirked, she really did take care of him all night. His hand found her head as he stroked her hair back as she did the night before. "Yea, thanks. Sorry for being such a pest for ya."

Sakura relaxed a bit, "Not at all."

--------------

Reviews please

kage1586


	6. You Pass

I do not now Naruto…I do own this fic…cuz I'm cool…

And damn if I misspell Kyuubi one more time…grrr…SIGH! that's ok though…cuz I'm still cool (feeling dumb)

Now You Notice Me?

Sakura woke up shortly after her pillow moved away. She blinked as she saw Naruto jumping around on the trees, trunk to trunk.

"Well…yea, you got chakra, good for you. What the hell are you doing though? Your ankle…" she looked down when his finger pointed down the cloth by her leg. "…It healed?"

Naruto landed gracefully in front of her with his big corny smile, "believe it! I just needed to keep off of it. That guy really tore it apart!"

Sakura scratched her head, "But it was majorly swollen…"

Naruto grinned more, "Yea! My tendon was pretty bruised and the shot spasms into my foot muscles…that's why it took so long!"

"But if that's all true, how come you're just hopping around like it isn't bothering you anymore?"

Naruto looked at her strangely, "Oh…that. Uhm, I really don't know!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I'm glad your feeling better, Naruto."

Naruto smirked again, "You're glad for a lot of things now. That's good to hear."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let's get back to camp. I wonder when we'll begin training with Ayame."

Naruto nodded, "Yea." he helped her up and gave a slight blush when she didn't let go of his hand immediately.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura looked to him.

"Yea?"

"I think Sasuke's got it wrong." she laughed a bit.

"About what?" Naruto wanted to hear her brag about him, at least that's what he hoped she'd say. But if it had to do with Sasuke being wrong, he loved it!

Sakura blushed a bit and looked away, "You aren't a loser like he always said."

Naruto smirked, "Yea? You think so?"

Sakura looked back at him, smiling genuinely, "He is."

Naruto loved her even more, if that was possible in that instant. They walked back to the camp, not holding hands anymore, but side by side, as the team should always be. (Minus Sasuke…JUST KIDDING! hides from fans)

--------

When they returned, they couldn't believe it. Sasuke was battling Ayame. Sakura blinked as Naruto tapped Kakashi's shoulder. He looked down at his student, "Welcome back." he said cheerily.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei…what is going on? Is Sasuke high or something?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Ayame's training has started. Sasuke is the first to be trained. So far, he can't hit her once. Not even a slight slice." he beamed a bit.

Naruto's brow furrowed as Sakura looked on as well, "Man! Look at him and then look at her! He's exhausted and she doesn't even have a scratch!"

"Kinda like a Gaara thing, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed, "Geh, sure. The difference isn't big…just he was a sandy idiot. And he didn't really fight back much in the Chunnin Exams…oh yea, and she's not a demon. And she's on our side. And she knows love and friendship, teamwork and commitment, determination and hard work."

"Like a Rock Lee thing?" Naruto asked, even looking dumber than previously.

"GEH!" Sakura's face faulted a bit and then they looked as Sasuke laid a punch on Ayame's arm.

Kakashi even looked up. Ayame glared as her arm felt battered and bruise from one attack.

"Little twerp." she muttered as she lowered into defensive positioning. "I said hit me once…you slid." she launched at him, "Block me and hit me! Stage two!"

Sasuke backed away, dodging barely out of Ayame's reach. 'She's fast!' he moved aside and she hit him from the other direction as if she was already there.

When he fell into the ground, she smirked and stood above him, a few feet out of distance of immediate victory for him.

Sasuke stood up and glared, running towards her, "I will pass!"

----------

Kakashi put his porn away and watched the fight. "It's over." he said in almost a whisper.

Sakura and Naruto gasped and looked as Sasuke landed a kick into Ayame's leg, barely grazing air but he hit.

-----------

Ayame landed and smirked, "Well done. You fail."

Sasuke blanched, "WHAT!"

Ayame cracked her neck a bit, "You fail. Do I have to repeat it once more? Third time is the charm."

Kakashi smirked, "I love when she teaches lessons."

Sasuke's shoulders drooped a bit, "But…you said…was it pointless!"

Ayame walked up to him and smirked, "Yes, I did. No, it wasn't."

Naruto blinked, "I am…so confused now."

Sakura looked at Ayame and then back to Kakashi, "You…for once, are not the only one."

Ayame began to speak again, "You deliberately ran into an opponent without thinking of consequences, losing sight of your goal, losing balance in your step, losing balance therefore in your chakra. Without that balance, you fail."

"I did not lose the balance at all!" Sasuke yelled, this was the first time anyone ever saw him so fired up unless he was in his demonic form.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked.

"Positive."

"Really?"

"No doubt." Sasuke argued.

Ayame smiled widely, "You pass."

----

reviews (part 1)


	7. Ayame Freezes

I do not now Naruto…I do own this fic…cuz I'm cool…

Now You Notice Me?

Everyone sat there and looked at Ayame as if she lost her mind, except Kakashi of course.

Ayame cleared her throat and explained, "I know you didn't lose it, any of it. But I had to make sure you were quite clear on all of your soul, that you did not lose anything. I think you deserve some ramen!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, "That…was all!"

Ayame shrugged, "There really was no test."

Kakashi stood up straighter, "No, there wasn't. Just two friends practicing their jistu against each other once again."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke glared at their master, "So…this was…" Sasuke started.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Kakashi started and then looked to Sakura, "I didn't suspect anyone to bother us…but you didn't stay too close to us, did you?"

Sakura looked down, "No. Not really. I can't and won't blame any of you for it."

Naruto scratched his head, "But…you said you only went to the bathroom…"

Sakura shook her head and threw up her hands in defeat against her beloved Naruto, "I can't very well stick close to go the bathroom with you and Sasuke around! I have manners, and I'm not going to wake anyone up battling with leaves and whatever sounds I'd make." she didn't have to say much more.

"Wow, that bathroom?"

"No Naruto." Sakura sighed, "Not that bathroom. Just in general. I had a lot of water ok!"

Naruto sighed, "Man, you girls are so weird sometimes."

Sakura sighed, "But I take full responsibility for my actions and the outcome."

Ayame smiled, "You pass."

Sakura glared, "There was no test."

"Well…you understand that in no way are your actions blamed upon anyone else but yourself yet the team can also suffer the consequences." she walked over and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I understand what you're going through, through every part of my being."

Sakura gasped.

"You are not the only one who has lived with this shame as a Konoichi." Ayame explained.

Sakura looked down and then back up with a defiant face, "I understand."

"Good."

Naruto blinked, "Do I get a test?"

"No." Kakashi answered.

Naruto looked at him strangely, "Why not?"

"Because these are natural tests. Ayame wished to see the potential of Sasuke without his sharingan and his inner demon. She wished to see Sakura's acceptance -after- what happened. The test was for Sasuke alone, really, but it really wasn't a test."

Naruto's eyes: .

Sakura smiled, "It's ok, Naruto. Life happens."

"Yea, and we kick it's ass." he muttered.

Ayame cheered, "They all pass!"

"THERE IS NO TEST!" Naruto yelled at her.

Ayame coughed a bit and hit Naruto upside the head, "Now they are."

Naruto growled a bit and looked to Kakashi, "Why does SHE have to be as vague as YOU?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"GAH!" Naruto started kicking a tree in frustration.

"But there is a good outcome to this visit!" Ayame interrupted.

"What is that?" Sakura asked as the two other teammates looked on.

Ayame smiled to Kakashi, "Well…we have discovered a new technique."

"If it has anything to do with that book he reads, we don't want to know." Naruto emphasized every last word.

Ayame shook her head, smiling, "Not at all. Shadow Lightning." she looked at them all seriously.

Kakashi shrugged, "Well I suppose sense they won't fight their sensei because I'll win anyway…I'm sure they'll know soon enough."

Ayame smirked and a black wind surrounded her. "Of course."

Kakashi's eye sparkled a bit with mischief.

"I knew it. You guys did it and she's pregnant!" Naruto pointed at them, not even hearing a word they said.

Ayame cast a glare at Naruto as if her eyes were sharp emeralds. She smirked and let out a blast of chakra in his direction. He dodged barely and glared back.

"Mind your tongue." she said in an authoritive way.

Kakashi nodded, "We aren't that close." he muttered.

Sakura saw the hurt in Ayame's eyes and knew what she was feeling. "That's alright though." Sakura laughed and Ayame looked down at her with a warm smile that she lifted the pressure from her shoulders, "We'd like to see this new technique. Betcha it's wicked cool!"

Ayame smirked, "In due time."

"Is it due time, yet?" a voice in the shadows asked making Ayame freeze in place.

Kakashi noticed it and looked out, "Why are you nervous, Ayame?"

Ayame swallowed hard, "Because the one that…got to me, wasn't killed."

------------------

Kage1586

Hmm…weird, test, no test, test, no test…hehe, had to vague it :-P!


	8. Why The Mask Is Worn

I do not own Naruto. I do own this fic…and Ayame. And if I'm not mistaken…

1. Kakashi's technique is "Lightning Blade"…so…I kinda threw in my own twist on it. Hope that answered your question Animaman.-and no Kyubi enhanced sorry

2. Whoever is the question marks, Yes damnit, she got raped. --''

3. Sousuke, patience is a virtue J !

4. Vegeta, you can sue me but you won't get a dime lol

5. Airstep, yep, quiz, you cleared it up ;-) good job!

(Figured I'd help out a bit cuz I guess pulled a Kakashi? Lol)

Now You Notice Me

Kakashi knew what she meant and spun around, watching a figure come out of the thicket.

Ayame turned, aware of his every move. She watched him cautiously, nearing the students in a defensive stance, ready to defend them more than herself.

Kakashi glared as a man, roughly 6 ft 10 inches stood before them, a sickle in his grasp.

'No wonder she was so terrified of tall people…' Kakashi remembered…

_Flashback:_

_Ayame laughed, as if nothing happened, Kakashi smirked at her poor excuse for a shadow clone. _

_Two people passed, one was abnormally tall, the other was about Kakashi's height now. Ayame's eyes widened as she ran behind Kakashi, who was barely taller than her._

_He looked back to her and then back to the guys, "What's the matter, Ayame?"_

"_They're so tall…"_

_End Flashback:_

The man cast a raked look over Ayame, examining her every curve. She felt ashamed, dirty, and alone.

Until Kakashi stepped in between his gaze and her body. She looked up quickly at his back, shocked that he noticed what was happening inside her.

"She has ripened much, hasn't she boy?" the man neared Kakashi slowly but arrogantly.

Kakashi already knew he was a powerful opponent. This would be a fight till the death, regardless of his feelings for Ayame.

"Ah yes…you." the man stopped a few feet short of Kakashi's solid frame as he refused to back away from the man, for doing so would give him more distance to cover to Ayame. "I remember you well."

Kakashi cast a bit of a glare towards the man, showing that he was not amused by his presence.

Sakura and Naruto looked to each other as Sasuke heard what was going on. 'He…knew Kakashi?'

The man cracked his neck quickly and smirked, "You were her little friend." Kakashi tensed.

"So, she wasn't a random girl but you were watching her." Kakashi translated.

The man nodded, "My name is Kokushibyou." (Black Death)

Kakashi sighed, "Suits you."

Kokushibyou glared at the shinobi, "This is why I had to get her away from you."

Kakashi quickly looked up at his opponent's eyes, black as night.

"You were always around her, I knew you two liked each other. And your happiness pissed me off." he smirked and neared Kakashi and brought his sickle to his side. "You were the smart ass and she was the sweet one, innocence does not belong in a ninja."

Kakashi looked up at him with a more intent look in his eyes, "Is that why you took who she was? Is that why you had to change her so much that she'd never trust another man?"

Kokushibyou smirked, "Yes. She needed to realize that ninjas did not know innocence once they were such. They were to see bloodshed, to feel hate, betrayal, and death on their hands."

Ayame shuddered at the memories that plagued her mind. She felt, once again, rough hands, bone breaking grips, harsh words, and cold steel upon her esophagus. That sickle. How she hated that weapon since that day.

It happened then.

Not at night.

Daylight.

Which is why she perfected in the shadow jitsu. She hated beams of sunshine, happy days at the beach, highlights in her hair, everything that had to do with innocence and light.

Kakashi was listening to Kokushibyou's words as he told Ayame every detail of what he did to her.

While Kakashi was training his lightning blade.

Only about a mile away.

He had caught Ayame as she was heading to meet Kakashi that day for practice. Was through with her before Kakashi figured anything was amiss. Silenced her with his sickle upon her neck and his hand upon her mouth and nose.

Her tears slid upon her cheeks, Kokushibyou smirked at the memories, and her whimpered "Shi". He knew who she was praying for. And he never came.

"You failed. You didn't come when she needed you most." Kokushibyou dwelled into Kakashi's mind.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to feel ashamed, alone. He lowered his gaze.

"Shi! Don't listen to him! It wasn't your fault!" Ayame cried out.

Kokushibyou smirked, "Who's fault was it?"

Ayame glared, "Yours."

That gave Kakashi the burst he needed. In an instant, he was engaged in hand to hand with death himself.

Kokushibyou's sickle swung around Kakashi and came towards Ayame and the others.

She quickly pulled her daggers out of her boots and blocked it, flipping backwards and shooing the students away.

Sakura was pushed by Naruto out of the way, "But we want to help!"

"No." Ayame ordered and ran towards Kakashi and Kokushibyou, "This is going to end. This nightmare!"

As Kokushibyou kicked Kakashi into a tree, Ayame dug her daggers into his back, barely missing his vital organs.

Kokushibyou turned quickly and grabbed her by the neck, hoisting her up. Kakashi walked up slowly, seeing the look in her eyes. They were no longer green as she gave the purest look of evil towards Kokushibyou.

When she mastered the shadow jitsus, she mastered them to every ounce, her body could become an actual shadow of anything she wanted. She could hide in them, even the smallest as a pebble on the ground or a blade of grass.

But this was neither here nor there. She was going to create her own. And Kakashi was going to barbeque this bastard.

They might have to eat him on a kabob!

Ayame's hair turned black, matching her eyes. Kokushibyou smirked, "Is this a trick you have up your sleeve?"

Kakashi smirked behind their opponent, "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, meet Kage, the Shinobi."

The students gasped as she returned Kokushibyou's smirk as his eyes widened in horror, "You…you are…you've become -the- Kage?"

Naruto laughed, "She's famous!"

Sakura cheered, "You bet! Everyone knows of Kage!"

Sasuke smirked. "And feel terror in the name."

Kakashi became serious and started focusing his chakra into his hand. Kage didn't let off her smirk as her shadow began to grow around her, as if a black mist surrounded her. She didn't have to chant it, she didn't have to say a word. She had to only think her phrase and her opponent would have no mercy.

'Shadow wind.' her glare became glassed over as the black wind surrounded Kokushibyou's body, suffocating the air out of his lungs in a tornado effect. The winds swirling around him at a rapid pace as if it was another natural phenomena.

"Lightning blade!" Kakashi's lightning in his hand wrapped around the tornado.

Shadow Lightning was in the making. As the wind vacuumed the air out of the nose and mouth, the lightning entered his body through the ears and eyes, all of his pores. No longer did it attack the outside, but with the Shadow Wind also in effect, the lightning was instantly vacuumed into the body as if it were breath.

Kokushibyou couldn't let go of Kage as the lightning paralyzed his movements.

But in only a few moments, he combusted, Kage quickly turning back into her fair green eyed, red haired self and Kakashi slid, barely catching her.

She shuddered a bit, "Lightning…hurts."

Kakashi smirked, "At least the attack wasn't fully on you."

Sakura and the others looked around, "What happened to that guy?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "He…disappeared. He just, blew up!"

Sasuke was even impressed, "So. That would be Lightning Wind?"

Kakashi and Ayame glared and said at the same time, "Shadow Lightning."

------------

Kakashi carried Ayame back to the town with the three following him.

Sakura and Naruto bowed, heading towards their own homes and Sasuke trailed off on his own route.

Kakashi smirked, at least they knew when they needed "alone" time.

More or less, he needed to get her all rested up again. She endured a lot today. It wasn't everyday you saw your attacker, killed him and lived to tell about it!

He also knew she needed rest for letting herself be taken over by the shadow of her jitsu. It wasn't her doing all the way, when she was cornered into life or death in Kokushibyou's grasp, her mind let the shadow world take over.

For once you've mastered the shadow jitsu, it wouldn't let you die that easily. And if it did, you weren't meant to know it's full extent.

------

When they entered Kakashi's home, he laid her on his bed and stepped out to get her warm tea.

When he returned with two cups, she was by his window, looking out, seemingly relaxed by just the sky.

"Ayame, tea?"

She turned towards him and nodded, "Thanks Shi." she said quietly and walked over towards him and sat beside him on the floor, sipping it slowly, her eyes closed.

He watched his shadow of darkness look as though she was sunbeams upon his pillow, comforting and a new beginning, a new day, a new opportunity.

Ayame looked at him in that instant, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kakashi was caught off guard and didn't reply back.

"Shi…"

He cleared his throat a bit.

She set her tea down at the same time he did and he looked up at her. She reached up slowly.

He froze, tensing up as she lifted his headband up a bit and smiling at his Sharingan. He pulled back as she went for his mask.

She stopped quickly, "Sorry, but it's been years since I've actually seen your full face. Why do you hide it? There was nothing wrong with it last I saw. I'm sure you don't have anything that bad under there now."

Kakashi thought quickly, "Cold sore."

Ayame snorted and launched at him, falling on top of him as he tried to move away. She wrestled with him, neither really realizing they were just being playful as they once were.

When he held her hands away from his face, she looked down at him and smirked.

Before he could push her away, she bit the fabric and yanked it down quickly. He took a quick breath as she examined him and she smiled, "I still don't understand why you hide it."

Kakashi sat up and let go of her hands, pushing her away and pulling the mask up, "Only one other person besides me I'd rather have view my face. I like the mysterious look." he gave a corny smile.

"Who is the other person?" she was hurt that he didn't want her to look at his true face.

"You."

She was confused, "But Shi…you just pushed me away."

Kakashi stood up quickly and walked to the door, "When you forgive that thing for what he did to you and start to trust me more than you do like you used to, then I will take my mask off for you again."

With that, he walked out.

She stopped breathing for a moment and thought of his words. "Oh…Shi…" she never realized that her isolating herself from everyone, including her most trusted friend, the one she loved the most, would make him isolate himself as well.

She didn't know she meant so much and to see her in so much pain and distress that it killed his inner child, burying it deep beneath a mask that should have never been placed upon his face in the first place.

She ran after him.

-----

Reviews please


	9. Confronting and Accepting

I do not own Naruto, I do own this fic…yay for me.

Now You Notice Me?

Ayame skidded down his hallway. He was walking into his kitchen and when she entered the doorway, he looked over to her strangely, "What are you doing?"

She caught her breath a bit, "I…don't know."

Kakashi placed the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. "Not a good ninja then are you?" he refused to meet her gaze.

Ayame walked up, "May I dry your dishes?"

"What an odd question." he said, his eye hooded.

"Please?"

"Fine." he handed her a fresh cleaned cup and she grabbed a towel. For a moment, they seemed to be on the same wave of comfort. As etchy as it was, they felt content.

She finished drying the last spoon and folded the towel nicely, placing it on the counter. "Shi…"

"It's Kakashi."

She closed her eyes, "Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"When I isolated myself, I didn't realize you isolated yourself as well."

"I didn't."

"Liar."

Kakashi shot a glare at her, "I didn't. If you can remember, I was there the entire time. You never came around."

Flashback

_Ayame awoke in a coat of sweat, bolting up and looking around. She was terrified of being alone. "Hey sleephead." Kakashi smiled and stepped up, placing a cold cloth on her forehead, "You should get some sleep."_

"_Shi?" Ayame looked up at him strangely as he held the cloth on her head._

"_Yea?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" he pushed her down, "Lay down and get some more rest. You won't become a good ninja if you fall asleep in training." _

_She smiled a bit and went back to sleep shortly after._

_--another flashback--_

_Ayame and Kakashi were training together. Again. She sent a tornado kick to his head and he fell to the ground. "Oh! Shi!" she ran over and knelt by him._

_For a moment, he laid motionless. Then, when she leaned over, he pulled her down and bound her to the ground, her arm behind her back, "Don't let your guard down, Ayame, you know better."_

_She glared over her shoulder, "But it's you!"_

"_Yea, so?" he teased and let her up._

_--end--_

Ayame opened her eyes, glaring at Kakashi. "I realize that now."

"Good, finally." he ground out, trying to keep his temper with her. She was the only one that could really bring out one hell of a grudge that he kept hidden.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"What?"

She looked up at him and then down, "Thank you."

In that instant, his anger fled. She turned and walked out of the kitchen as he stood there, lost and alone. He was torn between letting her walk away and vent himself out…or go after her and make her understand what he's wanted this whole time.

The latter of the two was his choice. He followed after her. 'this is a game of catch me if you can.' Kakashi thought and found Ayame picking up a few things in the living room, placing them where they belonged.

She turned to look at him sadly and then smiled, "I think I can get on with life now, thanks to what you made me realize. No matter what happens, the ones that matter the most are always right there in front of you." she bowed her head politely and turned the knob to the door.

His hand stilled it. "Ayame."

"Kakashi, this is not needed, you've already proven the point."

"Ayame."

"And I understand that it is now time to face the sun."

"Ayame…"

"Kakashi, don't make this more elaborate than needed."

"Oh for Hokage's sake!" Kakashi threw his hands up, one pulling his mask down and the other landed on to her shoulder, twisting her around and placing his lips upon her own.

Ayame's eyes widened quickly. Kakashi broke the kiss quickly and looked down at her in a "don't talk anymore" way.

"Kakashi…" Of course, she wouldn't understand what his eye meant!

"It's Shi." he said and smirked.

She looked at his face and made a face. "Hey…" he looked at her strangely as she put his ninja headband on his forehead, "Don't hide heritage." she jested as his eyes warmed more.

Even if it was the Sharingan, it showed his emotions if he wasn't using it to imitate. "I see."

"Finally you copy cat." she laughed and kissed him gently.

When they broke again, he lifted a brow, "Now who's the copy ninja?"

"Shut up already." she rolled her eyes.

----

In Kakashi's room

----

Throughout the day, neither were too famished to grab any food. They were too preoccupied in their sexual fantasies to even think about grub.

As much as they'd been through, as much as both of them had witnessed, side by side or apart, they were on a one way ticket to life together.

In each other's arms, panting, sweating, showing each other how much they wanted the other all those years.

And patience was essential at times, then it was just rough and ready. They mixed everything up, their lives and their futures.

And that's how it went throughout the day…and night.

----

In the morning, as the dew set upon the grass, Kakashi awoke to a feeling he never remembered having so comforting. A warmth spooned in with him. He propped himself up on his shoulder and looked down at her.

And as he knew it was to look, she was angelic, untouched by harm and pain as the sunbeams gleamed in through his blinds upon her face.

She moved a bit against him, pulling the covers up over her bare shoulder and snuggling down in. He smirked, after all these years, she was just the same.

After everything that had ever happened to her, she was pure in his eyes. Evil intentions could never thwart her. A gem's shine could never truly be lost.

Her light was only masked in shadows…

And of course…

She was still…(DUN DUN DUN!!!drum roll)

A cover stealer!

He shivered a bit and got up, got into the shower.

And was both surprised and not when she joined him.

This was what he was missing.

This is what she always wanted.

His damsel in distress, saved by her knight in shining armor.

Yet, she was able to keep her own, and he would have times to be dependant as well.

And they accepted it.

What kind of ninjas would they be to turn their backs upon their comrades? To turn and run when someone else needed them?

Even if it was just exploring each other's bodies…

------

Wow, I think I'm done with this fic .;;

Unless there is an epilogue, I had to tie up the loose strings. I'm really glad you guys liked it lol

Thanks for the support J and if you guys want an epilogue, I'll make a quick one up.

Thanks again!

-kage1586


	10. Formal or Quick?

. oh damn, ex-nae last ending…this is officially the last chap unless there is an epilogue…which is still in the air. Thanks for clearing that up dutchm4n. My apologies…it's not easy thinking straight at 3 in the morning when you have the flu laughs nervously. All I was doing was writing. Got ahead of myself…but here goes nuttin!

And, before I forget something more important: I don't own Naruto, I do own this fic.

Now You Notice Me

After Kakashi's and Ayame's "alone time" was over, their desires a bit quenched. Ahem- they decided to go into town for breakfast.

Walking into the café, they ordered the same plate, except Ayame's eggs were sunnyside up and Kakashi's were over easy. "So, I suppose you accept the sun more now?" Kakashi teased.

Ayame cast a glance at him and sipped her coffee, "It's nice to see you without that ridiculous mask out in the sunlight, yourself Shi."

"I guess neither of us have a reason to hide ourselves."

"Suppose not." she smiled and they started eating.

They felt eyes on them a while later and looked over. Naruto and Sakura's eyes were wide. "Kakashi Sensei?!" Sakura gasped.

"No way!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi's face, "Where's your mask?!"

"Where's your silence?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh…uhm…" Naruto piped down and took a seat next to Kakashi as Sakura took a seat next to Ayame.

"So what makes you two wake up so early? You don't have any training, this is your resting day." Ayame said.

Sakura smiled, "Me and Naruto agreed to meet up here for breakfast but he was late…so I guess it's brunch." she laughed a bit.

"Meet? As in, a date?" Kakashi smirked at Naruto's blushing face.

"Oh…I wouldn't call it that…" Sakura started.

"What?! What do you call last night Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"NARUTO!" Sakura blanched.

"What? What happened last night?" Ayame's curiosity perked up.

"Nothing…" Sakura said quietly.

"Yea, like a kiss is nothing." Naruto said proudly, crossing his arms.

"Gah!" Sakura hid her face in her hands, blushing.

Kakashi's eye widened a bit, he had his headband over his Sharingan. He may have opened up under his mask but his Sharingan was nothing to be sporting around. "Really Sakura, is it that bad?"

"Well no." Sakura's fingers started to twiddle.

"Was it good?" Ayame teased.

"Yea, actually, Naruto is one helluva kisser." Sakura beamed and then thought about her words, "Oh man." she sighed as her head hit the table in a THUD.

"Ha! Believe it!" Naruto chimed.

Ayame and Kakashi both started laughing.

After breakfast and accompanying the children with their brunch, the four set out on town. Ayame nudged Kakashi's arm and he looked over. He smiled as Sakura and Naruto were talking and holding hands. Naruto said something and Sakura looked at him strangely and as if she just understood what he meant, giggled.

"You should smile more, Sakura." Naruto gave his little corny, closed eye smile.

"That could go the same for you." Sakura pointed out and looked around.

Some of the villagers who had grown to accept Naruto bowed a bit as they passed. The others, didn't shy away but you could see they still needed time to warm up. She hadn't realized how afraid others were of the only person that never left her side, besides Kakashi. And he had already made a name for himself as a respectable Shinobi.

But as she began to feel sorry for always treating Naruto the way she did, he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at the blond haired, blue eyed boy and quirked her head a bit, "Yea?"

"Stop looking like you want to cry." Naruto said. "That's the worse pain I've ever had to go through, you know?" he paused, and as if reading her mind, "Even though the villagers know what I am, and I know how I was treated, it doesn't bother me half as much as seeing you shed a tear. And if it's for me, it makes it that much worse, Sakura. So quit beating yourself over it."

Sakura smiled a bit, "Thanks Naruto. You really are swell."

"Believe it!" Naruto beamed.

Kakashi and Ayame heard his words and Kakashi matched Naruto's proud smile, "He's truly grown up. I didn't think he'd mature so much."

"I am beginning to think that he always had been mature, even if he was the village clown." Ayame said and looked to Kakashi, "We just never sat down to hear what really taunted him."

"I believe you may be right. Again." Kakashi said and looked back to the kids and then around the village, "I think he'd make one hell of a Hokage."

"Probably just as wild as ever too." Ayame snickered.

"I think that's what this village needs sometimes."

--

When the four stopped to rest from their "walking off the food walk," they sat near the memorial and talked of old times, well, at least Kakashi and Ayame did.

Sakura and Naruto got bored about the first 5 minutes and began sparring off with each other. A kick there, a shadow clone jitsu here, a few ninja spikes over yonder…

And when their weapons and chakra were worn out, they went hand to hand combat style.

As much as they were only playing around and didn't really mean to hurt each other, they were still training as if it were the real thing. Sakura spun around with a tornado kick, Naruto grabbed her leg and she tried to backflip but Naruto caught her other leg and she went pummeling to the ground.

"Oops!" he knelt beside her as she caught her breath, which had been just knocked out of her, no big deal.

She glared at him and knocked him back with her hand, which he instantly grabbed and lost balance in the process from the training session. He, instead, toppled forward. On her.

She lost more than her breath that time. That nine tail harnesser stole it! Naruto had fallen directly on top of Sakura where their lips met-again. They were becoming quite acquainted with each other on the lip locking this past week.

"Well, I must say, Naruto must be a good kisser for you to accept another one." Ayame interrupted their frenching as Kakashi stepped up beside her.

"Ayame! Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura blushed and pushed herself up, Naruto falling over.

"OW!" Naruto rubbed his head and looked over, "Why do you have to interrupt the best parts?!"

"They are so meant for each other." Ayame laughed as the two of them glared and then, at her words, blushed and looked away.

"Yes, just think. Little nine tails with pink hair running around the village." Kakashi said.

Sakura paled, "Hey! At least wait till we're married, alright?!"

"So! You have already proposed, hmm?" Ayame asked Naruto.

"Not yet but hey, if she's already willing to--oomph!" he landed in the ground by Sakura's hand.

Her veins started popping, "You guys are unbelievable!"

"Yea…but I don't really think you are disagreeing with anything, Miss Sakura." Ayame grinned.

Sakura blinked and then sighed. "No, not really."

"That's nice to hear. Would you like a formal or a quick wedding?" Ayame teased.

Sakura fainted.

----

And the rest…is up to the imagination J All Naruto has to do now is propose and then they start sprouting out kids…yea…I mean, they are of age now . ;;

Sorry bout the last goodbye to the story lol. And if there is an epilogue…well cough sorry for this one! Lmao

kage1586


End file.
